


First came Steve

by drachoemaloy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Steve, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, steve loves his boyfriends, they love him too, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy
Summary: Steve explains how his relationship came to be.





	First came Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I edited this (5/1/19) because I read back and didn't understand what was going on, despite me writing it (go figure). If you prefer the old one let me know how and I'll think about changing it back. I just think this is slightly clearer. Of course, it's still pretty complicated because my brain works faster than I can keep up with hence the overload of commas and brackets - I don't know how to link sentences. Okay, Gucci. Hope you enjoy :)

So technically he was born second, but Steve didn't really count that when thinking about the 21st century. Steve came first because that's what it felt like to him waking up (even though he woke up last). He was all alone in this new place (time?), which wasn't technically new (he was still in New York after all) but couldn't be considered the same. It still confused him too. So Steve came first.

Bucky followed after. Again, technically, no, but to Steve, Bucky was the second piece. Besides, Bucky liked to be second because Bucky was childish and would sing "first the worst, second the best" over and over until Steve only had one way to shut him up. So, Bucky came second. He came, or maybe Steve went to collect him, and finally, after 70 odd years, they got over the sexual tension and got together.

Then came Tony. And no-one expected that but he just fit so well. Tony, of course, would argue that he was first and second. Steve ignored him because Steve didn't have to prove his logic, it just had to work. "Which it doesn't" Tony would argue but then Tony would roll his eyes and mutter something about him being the genius. Anyway, Tony joined their relationship last, so Tony came last. Yes, Tony was already in the 21st century when Steve woke up; and yes, Steve knew Tony was alive before he knew Bucky was but that wasn't the point. It was that Tony didn't come first or second otherwise they wouldn't have what they did. And Steve wouldn't want it any other way. He really didn't.

Steve loved waking up with an arm over both his boys, seeing Bucky and Tony as a bunch of tangled limbs; he loved racing Bucky after their morning run (which Bucky only goes on because Steve pouts, if Steve didn't insist Bucky would stay with Tony in bed 'till noon) to see who would get Tony his coffee (most days to be disappointed by Pepper having beat them and chatting about work); he loved dancing with Bucky in the living room, reminiscing the 40s; he loved watching Tony work, and the hundreds of drawings will prove that; he loved them both so much.

Of course, Bucky's and Tony's list of things they loved wouldn't be so domestic but you know what? Steve loved that too. He loved that Bucky was too smooth for his own good and he loved that Tony could make a stupid reference for everything they did. 

And, well, Steve could admit that Tony's and Bucky's shamelessness led to some pretty awesome sex. 


End file.
